


Lucky Number Thirteen

by mjduncan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Grey/Lauren NSFW Interlude. Please mind the rating, for mature audiences only. Takes place after the conclusion of my novel 'Veritas'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, SezClom!

The reggae music from Deadman’s Bar and Grill on Peter Island in the BVI was just the faintest melody on the wind when Grey and Lauren returned to the _Veritas_ after dinner. Lauren stood on the first step of the yacht’s starboard-side dive platform while Grey secured the dinghy they had used to kip into the grill. She bit her lip as she drank in the long, lean lines of her fiancée’s body, appreciating the way the brunette’s shorts and tank allowed her to drink in the delicious flex of her thighs and the curve of her shoulders.

_So sexy,_ Lauren thought as her constantly smoldering ember of desire for the brunette flared, making her pulse jump, and she smiled when Grey’s warm brown eyes looked up at her.

“So”—Grey hopped from the small inflatable to the dive platform—“what did you think?”

Lauren nodded and wrapped her arms around Grey’s neck. Peter Island would always hold a special place in her heart since it was the place where she and Grey had reunited two years earlier, after her brief return to Manhattan, and she had been beyond thrilled when Grey told her they were going to spend their three days off between charters moored in the secluded bay on the northern shore of the small, private island. “It was my best birthday yet.”

Grey grinned and pulled Lauren into her arms. “You know, technically, your birthday isn’t over yet.”

“Oh really?”

Grey captured Lauren’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. “Really,” she confirmed when they finally broke apart. “I still have one more present to give you.”

Lauren arched a brow in surprise. Grey had given her an absolutely gorgeous circle diamond pendant before they left for dinner. “Another present?”

“Yep.” Grey nuzzled Lauren’s cheek and brushed their lips lightly together as she dragged the backs of her fingernails along the length of Lauren’s arms. She hooked her index fingers around the inside of Lauren’s wrists, and gently guided the redhead’s arms away from her neck. “It’s a surprise.”

“I like surprises,” Lauren murmured as Grey’s fingers laced with her own.

“I know.” Grey smiled and gave Lauren’s hands a light tug. “It’s up on the trampoline.”

Lauren tried to figure out what surprises Grey had up her sleeves as she allowed herself to be led along the small walkway along the side of the main cabin to the front of the yacht. The trampolines stretched between the catamaran’s twin hulls were illuminated only by the light of the full moon hanging overhead, but it was more than enough light for her to see that—save for the two of them, a small stack of folded towels, and the length of marine rope she had been using to practice knots on while they had been lounging on the trampolines after swimming earlier that afternoon—the area was empty.

She cocked a questioning brow at Grey. _What are you planning?_

If the sexy smirk tugging at the left side of Grey’s lips was any indication, the brunette understood perfectly what she was thinking, and she laughed as she stepped into Lauren. “You’ll see…”

Lauren smiled as Grey lifted her arms out to her sides, rendering her mostly immobile, sidling closer so their breasts brushed lightly together. She lifted her lips for a kiss, and a quiet thrill shot through her when Grey chuckled softly and shook her head.

“Patience.”

_Oh._ Lauren licked her lips and nodded, her pulse stumbling over itself as Grey nuzzled her cheek. The feeling of Grey’s breath falling in slow, measured waves over her lips made her stomach tighten in anticipation, and she closed her eyes as she waited for whatever Grey was going to do next.

“Mmm, that’s it,” Grey murmured, rewarding Lauren’s submission with a kiss that ended far too quickly for Lauren’s liking. Her smirk was not as cocksure when she pulled away, and the small furrow of her brow as her eyes danced over Lauren’s face made it clear that she was looking for some sign that it was okay for her to continue.

Lauren had enough of an idea as to what Grey was planning to know that she wanted it, and she blew out a quiet breath as she nodded. “Yes.”

Grey’s smile widened as she lowered their hands. She dipped her head, her lips hovering tantalizingly over Lauren’s as her fingers slipped beneath the hem of Lauren’s sundress.

Lauren held onto Grey’s hips for balance and closed her eyes once more as Grey’s fingers skated back and forth over her thighs, lightly touching, teasing, caressing. She licked her lips as she widened her stance to give more room to the hand stroking her inner thigh, and groaned when it began to move higher. She lifted her chin, trying to steal a kiss from the lips that hovered just above her own, and was not at all surprised when they pulled further away from her.

“Mmm, not yet,” Grey whispered, her smile evident in her tone as her right hand curled around Lauren’s inner thigh, lightly massaging, the touch assuring Lauren that she knew what she wanted and that she was going to take care of her.

There was something hypnotic about the slow, steady way Grey’s hand was squeezing her thigh, and Lauren’s head tipped back a little as she gave herself over to it, her body moving with the touch, pushing closer when Grey’s hold tightened and swaying back when it loosened. The feeling of Grey’s breath crashing against her lips was driving her crazy, but she knew that there was no way Grey was going to allow her to dictate the pace of this encounter.

And fuck if that didn’t make her want to be touched even more.

A small shiver rolled down Lauren’s spine at the feeling of Grey’s left hand gliding over her ass, the touch so light that she had to concentrate on it to even feel it. She sucked in a deep breath at the feeling of her dress lifting higher, the warm ocean breeze dancing over her behind for a few moments before the fabric billowed back into to place. A quiet sound of encouragement spilled from her lips on a sigh as she felt Grey’s fingers at the small zipper tucked between her shoulder blades, and she tightened her hold on the brunette’s hips when she felt the first, frustratingly brief tug against it.

“Please,” she whispered.

“You want me to take this off?” Grey asked softly, circling the tip of Lauren’s nose with her own.

Lauren nodded. Short of having Grey actually touch her, in that moment there was nothing she wanted more. “Yes...”

“Oh, Lauren,” Grey breathed, her breath falling hot and heavy against Lauren’s lips.

Another tug.

Lauren whimpered, her nipples tightening to an almost painful degree as Grey rubbed lightly against her, and swallowed hard when she felt the zipper lower by fraction.

_She is going to kill me_.

Another pull, this one bigger than the last, but still not enough to take the zipper to its base. Lauren swallowed hard at the feeling of Grey’s fingertips ghosting over her spine, searching for the clasp of the bra she had chosen not to wear that evening since the bodice of her sundress provided more than enough support.

She could feel Grey’s smile as the brunette’s fingers traced up and down her back, and her pulse tripped over itself when those nimble fingers returned to the zipper of her dress, all teasing abandoned as it was yanked all the way down. Grey’s mouth slanted over her own, still hovering just out of reach as the hand between her legs joined its mate at her shoulders.

Lauren blinked her eyes open to stare into Grey’s eyes as the brunette began slowly sliding the straps of her sundress down over her arms, and was struck as she always was by the ardor she saw shining back at her. She sucked in a sharp breath when Grey purposefully dragged the square neckline of her sundress over her nipples, pressing it into her breasts so that she felt every delicious moment of it scraping against her skin. She bit her lip when she was forced to release her hold on Grey’s hips so her dress could be shoved past her waist and down to the mat, and sighed when Grey’s arms wrapped around her waist to pull her into a firm embrace.

_God, yes,_ she thought as Grey’s lips finally, finally claimed her own.

She looped her arms around Grey’s neck as the hands on her waist and the pressure of the brunette’s kiss guided her down to the mat, and a thrill shot through her when Grey stretched out on top of her. She opened her legs wider to the thigh that was pressed between them, and groaned when it—and the body above her—disappeared.

“You are so beautiful,” Grey whispered huskily, smiling as she took hold of Lauren’s wrists and pulled them away from her neck.

Lauren licked her lips as her arms were stretched up over her head, Grey’s hands pressing the back of her wrists into the trampoline as the brunette straddled her waist.

“Keep them there,” Grey instructed softly.

Lauren nodded and placed her left hand into her right as Grey rocked above her, reaching for something beyond Lauren’s line of sight. A heartbeat later, her left hand was lifted into the air and Lauren felt the marine rope she had been practicing with being wrapped around her wrist.

“Okay?” Grey asked softly as she quickly tied the line off in a fisherman’s knot.

The rope was loose enough that it would not leave a mark unless she strained against it, and Lauren nodded. “Yes.”

Anticipation fluttered in Lauren’s stomach as her right hand was given the same treatment, and she groaned when Grey sat up to admire her handiwork. She gave the rope holding her a small tug as she watched Grey quickly strip off her tank top and bra. The smile that curled Grey’s lips as she tossed them aside was hungry, and Lauren held her breath when Grey’s forearms were lowered to the mat on either side of her ribs. Grey’s nipples brushed lightly over her own for the briefest, most electric of moments before she adjusted her position, her gaze smoldering as she dipped her head lower, lower, lower.

The kiss Lauren was anticipating never came as Grey’s lips instead ghosted over her cheek to her ear, and she whimpered as she turned her head to the side. A shiver rolled down her spine and settled wetly between her legs when Grey’s lips brushed over the shell of her ear, warm breath tickling her skin, and her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord when Grey whispered huskily, “Your safe word is birthday cake.”

“Fuck.”

Grey chuckled and nipped at Lauren’s earlobe. “Exactly.”

Lauren’s stomach tightened as Grey shifted above her, warm breath tickling the side of her throat as she moved lower, over the ridge of her collarbone to swoop back and forth across the plane of her chest. Lauren arched her chest forward, begging to be touched as Grey’s breath tickled the sides of her breasts in lazy figure eights.

But Grey pulled away, a smile evident in her tone as she promised, “I know, sweetie.”

Lauren groaned as Grey’s hands wrapped around her ribs, holding her still as hot breath cascaded over her nipple, soft lips and a nimble tongue moving in slow circuits around the stiff bud, hovering just out of reach as Grey denied her the touch she so desperately wanted. Lauren fisted her hands around the rope holding her in place as Grey teased her, moving back and forth between her breasts, bringing her already erect nipples to even tighter points with nothing but the air from her lungs.

“Want you,” Grey breathed as she slid her knees down along Lauren’s thighs.

Lauren bit her lip, her hold on the ropes binding her tightening as Grey’s breath crashed against her upper stomach, the tip of the brunette’s nose brushing lightly over her skin as she moved lower, lower, lower… She shoved her head back into the mat of the trampoline in desperation as Grey’s breath tickled the line where her skin and underwear met. An incoherent mix of encouraging words falling from her lips at the feeling of Grey’s fingers dipping beneath the fabric and tugging.

Lauren lifted her hips to make the task easier, but as soon as the panties were over her ass, Grey slowed her hands to a crawl, teasing the backs of Lauren’s thighs with her blunt nails as she inched the scrap of lingerie down her legs.

Grey licked her lips as she tossed the panties aside, her throat working in a tight swallow as her hands reached for Lauren’s knees to spread them wider. “So beautiful.”

Lauren moaned as she watched Grey shake her head and quickly shuck her remaining clothes, the moonlight against her naked skin an ethereal halo as she moved closer. She let her legs fall open even wider as Grey moved between them, strong hands sliding reverently through the air above her inner thighs. The promise of a touch yet delivered only made Lauren wetter, and she groaned as she felt herself clench with need. “Please.”

“I know,” Grey rasped, her voice tight with desire. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clearly trying to get herself under control. She blinked her eyes open and smiled. “I know,” she repeated softly as she slid her hands across the mat beside Lauren’s ass.

Lauren could not look away as Grey lowered herself between her legs. Even in the dim moonlight reflecting off the placid waters of the bay, Lauren could see that Grey’s eyes were dark with lust as parted lips lowered toward her inner thigh. She held her breath as she waited for Grey to close that distance between them, wondering if it would end with a tender kiss or a sharp bite.

She got neither, however, as Grey moved on with a soft chuckle, her fingers dipping around the curve of Lauren’s back and her thumbs pressing into the soft skin above her hips.

Lauren threw her head back against the trampoline and closed her eyes as Grey moved higher and higher along her thigh, hot breath falling in heavy waves against her skin, providing no relief for the aching want that throbbed between her legs. She spread her legs even wider as that hot, taunting mouth hovered over her center. She squeezed her eyes shut as a small stir in the air had her anticipating the blissful touch of a tongue, and when it disappeared she completely forgot that there was a length of rope holding her in place as she tried to reach down and force Grey’s mouth where she needed her. The rope dug harshly into her wrists, and she swore loudly as she let her hands drop back to the mat above her head.

The hold on her sides tightened as she felt Grey shift closer, and Lauren cried out with relief as she felt the tip of Grey’s tongue glide over her clit. She fisted the rope holding her in place as soft lips wrapped around throbbing nerves, sucking lightly as Grey’s left hand slid over the side of her hip and between her legs. The feeling of two long, masterful fingers filling her had Lauren crying out again, and she whimpered and writhed as Grey fucked her, tongue lashing her clit as long fingers pumped in and out of her, twisting and curling, hitting every one of the places that Grey knew drove her wild. It was as hard and fast as the build up had been soft and slow, and Lauren screamed Grey’s name as she came, her back and hips lifting completely off the mat as waves of pleasure crashed through her.

Grey’s thrusts did not falter as Lauren trembled and shook with ecstasy. The kisses Lauren had been denied earlier rained in an unstoppable downpour upon her hips, stomach, breasts, so hot and wet and heavy that Lauren soon found herself once again hurtling toward release. Her second orgasm was heralded in by the feeling of dull teeth tugging at her left nipple.

“Fuck, that’s it, baby,” Grey encouraged as she gentled her thrusts, everything about her demeanor suggesting that she was more than willing to see if they couldn’t keep this up until dawn.

Lauren’s third orgasm was weaker than the others, brought on a wet kiss to her ear and a throatily whispered, “Come for me, beautiful.”

Her fourth and fifth were the result of gentle fingers tenderly circling over-stimulated nerves.

The sixth was thanks to Grey’s adoring mouth between her legs, as was the seventh; and the eighth was coaxed from her by two fingers pushing into her with long, slow, curling strokes that perfectly matched the thrusts their tongues made against each other as they kissed.

Her ninth was a purely sympathetic orgasm, her body reacting to the pleasure that rippled through Grey when her hands were untied and she was finally able to touch her.

Orgasms numbers ten, eleven, and twelve were mutually given, their soft cries of pleasure swallowed by adoring kisses, and when Grey seemed more than willing to go for number thirteen, Lauren finally caved and gasped, “Birthday cake.”

“You’re sure?” Grey asked, looking almost disappointed.

Lauren nodded. “Yes. No more. So done.”

“But...lucky number thirteen,” Grey argued playfully.

“Yeah, no,” Lauren chuckled, shaking her head. “I’m feeling lucky enough right now.”

“Okay, fine…” Grey smiled and nodded as she kissed Lauren softly. “I love you.”

Lauren groaned and pulled Grey down on top of her, too spent to bother trying to make it inside to their bed. “Love you, too.”


End file.
